


A Fresh Poison Needs Me

by Td03



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: Spectra left the entire student body of Casper High depressed and wounded. Maybe Jack Frost can help build their self-esteem back up.





	A Fresh Poison Needs Me

Let it be known that Jack Frost is most unpredictable.

You'd think that after gaining so many believers, rising in his infamy in which his legend finally rivals Christmas and Easter and Halloween and New Year's Eve Holidays through the decade (and wasn't that shocking. The boy worked his legend fast after the Burgess Seven), he'd be content being, well, himself.

Not gallivanting to be a psychiatrist for human children.

They didn't even found out until Jack was two months in the job. Their only clue had been of an absent query from Jack during their monthly meetings.

"Did you know there was a school in America that unknowingly hired a crazy psychiatrist who was tore their self-esteems down than actually helping them?"

"Really? That's horrible. She got thrown in their jails, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But I feel sorry for the kids."

"Their gifts next Christmas will be special then! Not much, but hopefully it will cheer them up. What school?"

"Amity Park High. That's nice, North. Thanks."


End file.
